Drilled holes in a variety of materials benefit or even require cleanout in order to be useful. This is especially true, for example, with holes drilled in cementitious material. In order for anchors such as mechanical anchors and catalyzed glues and polymers to be used in the holes, they must first be cleaned. If the holes are simply sprayed with air for cleaning, the materials scattered into the air are visually invasive and can also be a health hazard. The present apparatus provides a means for a drill and vacuum to be used in cleaning out pre-drilled holes.